mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Помощь Крошки Бель/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Rarity_levitating_a_dress_S4E19.png Rarity_looking_at_the_dress_S4E19.png Rarity_-Perhaps,_it_needs...-_S04E19.png Sweetie_about_to_sprint_away_S4E19.png Sweetie_carrying_appliqués_S4E19.png Sweetie_about_to_sprint_away_for_the_second_time_S4E19.png Rarity_sees_Sweetie_tripping_over_the_appliqués_while_carrying_sequins_S4E19.png Rarity_feels_the_impact_S4E19.png Sweetie_on_the_floor_S4E19.png Sweetie_with_sequins_on_her_tongue_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_sequins_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_got_a_little_carried_away-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_know_how_important_it_is-_S4E19.png Rarity_listening_to_Sweetie_S4E19.png Rarity_-my_most_prestigious_order_ever-_S4E19.png Rarity_'-and_her_Equestria-wide_tour_launches-_S4E19.png Rarity_-by_day_after_tomorrow_at_the_latest!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-But_is_there_time--_S4E19.png Rarity_-But_I_work_well_under_pressure-_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_fabric_and_scissor_S4E19.png Sweetie_-maybe_you_could_check-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_think_I_need_your_expertise-_S4E19.png Rarity_working_S4E19.png Sweetie_-For_the_opening_night_of_our_show!-_S4E19.png Rarity_realizes_S4E19.png Rarity_stops_levitating_S4E19.png Rarity_-I'm_behind_as_it_is!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_sad_S4E19.png Rarity_-I_suppose-_S4E19.png Sweetie_hugging_and_thanking_Rarity_S4E19.png Sweetie_pointing_at_the_dresses_S4E19.png The_hideous_dresses_S4E19.png Rarity_worried_S4E19.png |-| 2 = Выход на сцену ---- Ponies_entering_the_theater_S4E19.png Cheerilee_-Costumes!-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-Rarity_still_isn't_here_with_the_costumes-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-She's_been_very_busy_lately!-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-She's_known_about_this_for_weeks!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_worried_expression_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-about_this_for_weeks,_right--_S4E19.png Sweetie_with_ears_down_worried_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_kept_meaning_to_ask_her-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_wrote_it_especially_for_the_three_of_us!-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_looks_at_Apple_Bloom_S4E19.png Sweetie_-doing_something_completely_myself-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-and_I_really_wanted_to_keep_it_that_way!-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-we_wanted_everything_to_be_perfect!-_S4E19.png Cheerilee_-Places!-_S4E19.png CMC_worried_S4E19.png Rarity_bringing_in_the_dresses_S4E19.png Sweetie jump S4E19.png Rarity -I beg your pardon- S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_the_improved_dresses_S4E19.png Sweetie_sees_improved_dress_S4E19.png Rarity_-quite_certain_it_came_out_just_so-_S4E19.png Cheerilee_informs_the_CMC_S4E19.png CMC with the dresses S4E19.png The curtain about to open S4E19.png Silhouettes of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with spotlight pointing at them S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Silhouette_of_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Spotlight_pointing_at_Sweetie_S4E19.png CMC_on_stage_S4E19.png Sweetie_smiling_at_audience_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_smiling_at_audience_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_acting_S4E19.png Sweetie_speaking_in_Elizabethan_language_S4E19.png CMC_bowing_S4E19.png |-| 3 = Спрашивая мнения ---- Scootaloo_and_Apple_Bloom_enters_dressing_room_S4E19.png Sweetie_enters_dressing_room_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-like_a_dream_come_true_for_you-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-can_you_imagine-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-Which_do_you_think_you'd_get_it_for-_S4E19.png Sweetie_happy_S4E19.png Sweetie_taking_a_deep_breath_S4E19.png Sweetie_deep_breath_S4E19.png Sweetie_-We've_got_a_whole_lobby_full_of_friends-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-with_adoration_and_praise-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Try_to_be_gracious-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-Modest-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-Classy-_S4E19.png Ponies_talking_S4E19.png CMC_with_glasses_entering_the_lobby_S4E19.png Spike_and_Snips_sees_CMC_S4E19.png Spike_-I_think_your_sisters-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-Would_have--_S4E19.png Spike_-they_had_to_go_help_Rarity_get_Sapphire_Shores'-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-Even_Rainbow_Dash--_S4E19.png Spike_-Rarity_fell_way_behind-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_feel_disappointed_S4E19.png Spike_-cheer_up-_S4E19.png Spike_-I'll_get_you_some_punch-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-At_least_everypony_else_who_was_able_to_stay-_S4E19.png View_of_Crowd_S04E19.png Ponies_nodding_in_agreement_S4E19.png Noteworthy_-I_liked_some_of_those_lines-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Which_ones--_S4E19.png Noteworthy_-but_you_were_wearing-_S4E19.png Lemon_Hearts_-the_one_with_the_lacy_trim-_S4E19.png Sweetie_unhappy_S4E19.png Sweetie_-besides_the_dresses-!-_S4E19.png Other_ponies_trying_to_remember_S4E19.png Sweetie_in_great_anger_S4E19.png Sweetie_frustrated_S4E19.png Sweetie_putting_hooves_on_her_head_S4E19.png |-| 4 = Несколько проблем Крошки Белль ---- Twilight_levitating_checklist_S4E19.png Pinkie_Pie_carrying_boxes_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_headdress_pieces_onto_Fluttershy_S4E19.png Rarity_-This_marvelous_extravagance-_S4E19.png Headdress_being_sewed_S4E19.png Rarity_thinking_S4E19.png Headdress_being_levitated_into_the_box_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_glasses_S4E19.png Main_cast_hears_door_closed_S4E19.png Sweetie_with_the_dresses_S4E19.png Rarity_-Whatever's_the_matter-_S4E19.png Rarity_-Didn't_the_play_go_all_right--_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Not_even_close-_S4E19.png Rarity_-Oh,_dear-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-and_that_was_the_whole_problem!-_S4E19.png Fluttershy,_AJ_and_Rainbow_confused_S4E19.png Sweetie_not_pleased_S4E19.png Fluttershy_-I_think_maybe_I'll_go-_S4E19.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_leaving_S4E19.png Applejack_and_Twilight_leaving_S4E19.png Sweetie_walking_unpleased_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Oh,_what_amazing_dresses!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Oh,_how_I_love_the_dresses!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_angry_face_S4E19.png Rarity_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_the_dresses_S4E19.png Rarity_-You_had_me_worried,_you_silly_filly-_S4E19.png Sweetie_pointing_at_Rarity_S4E19.png Sweetie_-It's_my_fifth_birthday_party_all_over_again!-_S4E19.png Rarity_-the_what_now--_S4E19.png Sweetie_-are_you_trying_to_prove_you're_a_better_actress-_S4E19.png Rarity_-if_I_did_anything_to_upset_you-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-those_dresses_too_good_on_purpose!-_S4E19.png Rarity_-they_were_supposed_to_be_good-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Not_jaw-dropping_amazing!-_S4E19.png Rarity_-what_I_thought_you_wanted-_S4E19.png Sweetie_leaving_the_room_S4E19.png Rarity_reacts_to_door_getting_closed_S4E19.png |-| 5 = Месть ---- Sweetie_walking_in_her_bedroom_S4E19.png Sweetie_imitating_Rarity_S4E19.png Rarity_listening_to_Sweetie_Belle_from_outside_the_door_S4E19.png Rarity_-I_should_probably_go_talk_to_her-_S4E19.png Rarity_and_Opal_listening_to_Sweetie_ranting_inside_her_room_S4E19.png Rarity_-Perhaps_waiting_would_be_best-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_having_trouble_sleeping_S4E19.png Sweetie_still_not_sleeping_S4E19.png Sweetie_covering_herself_with_a_blanket_S4E19.png Sweetie_punches_her_pillow_S4E19.png Sweetie_still_having_trouble_sleeping_S4E19.png Sweetie_standing_on_her_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_could_take_back_all_the_work_I_did!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_looking_at_Rarity's_room_S4E19.png Sweetie_at_the_door_looking_at_Rarity_sleeping_S4E19.png The_box_containing_Sapphire's_headdress_S4E19.png Sweetie_looking_inside_the_box_S4E19.png Sweetie_sinister_smile_S4E19.png The_eye_on_the_headdress_S4E19.png Sweetie_pulls_a_thread_off_of_Sapphire's_headdress_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_smiling_with_pulled_thread_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_with_thread_in_teeth_S4E19.png Sweetie_smiling_sinisterly_S4E19.png Sweetie_closes_the_box_S4E19.png Sweetie_walking_towards_her_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_pulling_down_covers_S4E19.png Sweetie_goes_back_to_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_asleep_in_bed_S4E19.png |-| 6 = Кошмар Крошки/Встреча с Луной/Прошлое, Настоящее и Будущее ---- Sweetie_wakes_up_as_light_shines_on_her_S4E19.png Sweetie_walking_towards_the_window_S4E19.png Sweetie_looking_out_of_the_window_S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png The_announcers_S4E19.png The_candidates_S4E19.png Sweetie_happy_after_being_announced_as_the_winner_S4E19.png Sweetie_shakes_hoof_with_a_mare_S4E19.png Sweetie_walking_S4E19.png Sweetie_holding_her_trophy_S4E19.png Sweetie_hugging_her_trophy_S4E19.png Sweetie_in_the_rain_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_in_the_rain_S4E19.png Sweetie_sees_ponies_running_away_S4E19.png Trophy_melts_S4E19.png Sweetie_looks_up_S4E19.png Sweetie_sees_Rarity-cloud_laughing_maniacally_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Why_do_you_have_to_ruin_everything-!-_S4E19.png Rarity-cloud_using_her_magic_S4E19.png Magic_zap_S4E19.png Shield_forms_around_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Cloud_disappears_S4E19.png Luna_appears_S4E19.png Luna_flying_down_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Princess_Luna!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Or_am_I_dreaming--_S4E19.png Luna_-What_do_you_think--_S4E19.png Sweetie_-You_just_rescued_me_from_a-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Yeah,_probably_dreaming-_S4E19.png Luna_-who_often_shines_more_brightly_than_me-_S4E19.png Luna_-and_with_this,_I_have_struggled-_S4E19.png Sweetie_smiling_S4E19.png Luna_flying_back_to_the_moon_S4E19.png Sweetie_running_S4E19.png Sweetie_on_air_S4E19.png Sweetie_falling_on_the_stairs_S4E19.png |-| 7 = Трагедия прошлого: пятый день рождения Крошки ---- Sweetie_Belle_dizzy_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_downstairs_S4E19.png Rarity_entertaining_party_foals_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-this_is_my_fifth_birthday_party-_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_putting_on_lipstick_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-decided_to_make_a_grand_entrance-_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_falls_over_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-finally_I_was_perfect-_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_descending_the_stairs_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_at_the_top_of_the_stairs_S4E19.png Rarity_giving_foals_party_favors_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_posing_S4E19.png Little_Pony_1_-these_party_favors_are_the_coolest!-_S4E19.png Little_Pony_2_-where_did_you_get_these--_S4E19.png Rarity_-made_them_myself-_S4E19.png Rarity_offering_foals_cake_S4E19.png Party_foals_cheering_for_Rarity_S4E19.png Little_Pony_2_-you're_the_greatest,_Rarity!-_S4E19.png Little_Pony_3_-who_needs_a_birthday_girl-_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_in_tears_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_crying_in_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-that's_when_I_learned-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-I_thought_you_said_you_understood-_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_taking_Sweetie_back_to_the_beginning_S4E19.png Rarity_talking_to_bored_foals_S4E19.png Small_Pony_yawning_S4E19.png Small_Pony_-I_say_we_get_out_of_here-_S4E19.png Foals_leaving_the_party_S4E19.png Luna_looking_down_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Rarity_watching_the_foals_leave_S4E19.png Rarity_panicked_S4E19.png Rarity_stopping_the_foals_from_leaving_S4E19.png Rarity_levitating_box_of_party_favors_S4E19.png Foals_looking_at_box_of_party_favors_S4E19.png Rarity_-was_going_to_save_them_'til_the_end-_S4E19.png Little_Pony_1_holding_party_favor_S4E19.png Little_Pony_3_-the_birthday_girl's_amazing_big_sister-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_spectating_S4E19.png Rarity_giving_credit_to_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-Rarity_wasn't_trying_to_steal_the_spotlight-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_seeing_Luna_left_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_passing_through_wall_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_in_starry_dreamscape_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_running_after_Luna_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_flying_off_edge_of_stars_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_over_edge_of_stars_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_falling_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_surrounded_by_dolphins_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_surrounded_by_pony_mannequins_S4E19.png |-| 8 = Огорчение прошлого: Рарити беспокоится о завтрашнем дне ---- Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity -or wait until I'm there- S4E19.png Rarity_holding_mannequin_S4E19.png Sweetie_-When_was_this--_S4E19.png Rarity_-Sapphire_Shores_might_not_get_the_best-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-This_must've_happened_earlier_tonight!-_S4E19.png Rarity_looking_at_the_mirror_S4E19.png Sweetie's_reflection_appear_on_the_mirror_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_thought_I_was_the_only_one_who_got_worried-_S4E19.png Rarity_-stop_this_foolishness-_S4E19.png Rarity_walking_towards_the_bed_S4E19.png Rarity_going_to_sleep_S4E19.png Rarity_with_eyes_covered_S4E19.png Room_darkens_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_in_inverted_colors_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_see_an_opened_door_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_-go_see_what_the_future_holds-_S4E19.png |-| 9 = Ужасы будущего: карьера Рарити разрушена ---- Sweetie_Belle_in_Sapphire_Shores'_studio_S4E19.png Rarity_presenting_-the_creme_de_la_creme-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_crying_-noooo!-_S4E19.png Rarity_-the_piece_de_resistance-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_stuck_to_the_floor_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_wearing_costume_headdress_S4E19.png Sapphire's_headdress_falls_apart_S4E19.png Rarity_in_shock_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_and_dancers_unimpressed_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_-looks_like_I_made_a_mistake_here-_S4E19.png Rarity_holding_headdress_pieces_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_-you_sure_about_that,_honey--_S4E19.png Rarity_pleading_-you_must_believe_me!-_S4E19.png Sapphire_and_dancers_laughing_at_Rarity_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_in_a_spiraling_nightmare_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_galloping_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_on_top_of_giant_Rarity_S4E19.png Sweetie_flying_into_giant_Rarity's_mouth_S4E19.png Sweetie_hanging_from_giant_Rarity's_uvula_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-I_don't_wanna_see_any_more!-_S4E19.png Future_Rarity_-always_check_and_recheck!-_S4E19.png Sapphire_-who_all_wants_to_hear_a_funny_story-_S4E19.png Sapphire_and_ponies_ridiculing_Rarity_S4E19.png Future_Rarity_going_insane_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-make_it_stop!-_S4E19.png Fluttershy_knocking_on_Rarity's_door_S4E19.png Future_Rarity_telling_Fluttershy_to_go_away_S4E19.png Fluttershy_cowering_S4E19.png Rarity_with_bloodshot_eyes_S4E19.png Future_Rarity_in_rundown_boutique_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_waking_up_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_worried_scrunchy_face_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_bolting_out_of_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_entering_Rarity's_bedroom_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_discovers_the_box_is_gone_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-she_left_for_Canterlot!-_S4E19.png |-| 10 = Спасение карьеры Рарити ---- The_Friendship_Express_S4E19.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_on_the_train_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-if_we're_not_too_late_already-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_excited_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-I'm_such_a_huge_fan!-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-Get_Your_Pony_On-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-that's_one_of_my_favorites!-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-save_my_sister_from_a_horrible_future-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_-Serves_Her_Right-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-how_can_you_say_that-!-_S4E19.png Scootaloo_correcting_herself_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_-don't_you_listen_to_her_music--_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_prefers_show_tunes_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_disappointed_and_Scootaloo_revolted_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores'_studio_S4E19.png Sapphire_and_backup_dancers_rehearsing_S4E19.png Rarity_applauding_Sapphire's_performance_S4E19.png Sapphire_winking_at_Rarity_S4E19.png Sapphire_and_dancers_rehearsing_again_S4E19.png CMC_outside_Sapphire_Shores'_studio_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-I'm_Sapphire_Shores'_designer's_sister-_S4E19.png Security_guard_unmoving_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-you_have_to_believe_us!-_S4E19.png Security_guard_denying_the_CMC_entry_S4E19.png Security_guard_pointing_hoof_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_glaring_at_Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_S4E19.png Backup_dancers_out_of_breath_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_'you_rocked_it,_girls!'_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_talking_to_Rarity_S4E19.png CMC_trying_to_sneak_into_the_studio_S4E19.png Scootaloo_trying_to_fly_S4E19.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_a_pile_S4E19.png Charm_and_Master_on_a_balcony_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_gets_an_idea_S4E19.png Backup_dancers_in_costume_S4E19.png Sapphire_-is_this_the_whole_shebang--_S4E19.png Rarity_-saved_the_best_for_last-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_grabbing_flag_line_with_her_tail_S4E19.png Rarity_approaching_the_box_S4E19.png CMC_about_to_zip-line_S4E19.png Rarity_opening_the_box_S4E19.png Crusaders_zip-line_toward_the_studio_S4E19.png Rarity_-and_here_it_is!-_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_slam_into_window_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_flying_into_the_studio_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_snatches_the_box_S4E19.png Rarity_shocked_-Sweetie_Belle-!-_S4E19.png Rarity_laughing_nervously_S4E19.png Nervous_Rarity_after_box_is_stolen_S4E19.png Rarity_leaving_to_chase_down_box_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_opening_up_door_S4E19.png CMC_inside_the_studio_S4E19.png Rarity_standing_down_the_hall_S4E19.png Surprised_CMC_with_box_S4E19.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_surprised_S4E19.png Rarity_chasing_the_CMC_S4E19.png Sweetie_gives_box_to_Scootaloo_S4E19.png Scootaloo_sliding_down_the_stairs_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_has_the_box_S4E19.png Rarity_chasing_Apple_Bloom_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_gives_box_to_Sweetie_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_runs_into_empty_room_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_smiling_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_relieved_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_'this_is_very_much_real'_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_sad_S4E19.png Floating_thread_and_needle_S4E19.png Luna_-you_can_even_improve_it-_S4E19.png Rarity_looks_at_Sweetie_Belle_with_box_S04E19.png Rarity_confronting_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Rarity_demanding_an_explanation_S4E19.png Rarity_-do_you_have_any_idea-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-Actually,_I_do-_S04E19.png Rarity_confused_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_confessing_S4E19.png Rarity_surprised_S4E19.png Sweetie_-I_didn't_want_your_future_to_be_ruined-_S4E19.png Rarity_angry_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_giving_box_back_to_Rarity_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_gives_the_box_back_S4E19.png Rarity_examining_the_headdress_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-trust_me-_S4E19.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_happy_again_S4E19.png |-| 11 = Эпилог ---- Sapphire_Shores_-this_isn't_going_to_work_out-_S4E19.png Sapphire's_-bad_luck-_situation_S4E19.png Rarity_promising_Sapphire_Shores_that_she_will_love_the_headdress_S4E19.png Rarity_bringing_over_headdress_S4E19.png Costume_headdress_floating_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shore_putting_on_headdress_S4E19.png Sapphire_looking_in_the_mirror_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shore_starting_to_like_headdress_S4E19.png Sapphire_-it_is_attractive,_but...-_S4E19.png Sapphire_looking_closely_at_the_stitching_S4E19.png Dolphin-shaped_stitching_S4E19.png Sapphire_Shores_pleased_S4E19.png Rarity_-wherever_did_you_come_up-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_the_door_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_in_the_door_frame_S4E19.png Luna_looks_at_Sweetie_Belle_behind_the_door_S04E19.png Luna_smiles_S04E19.png Luna_nodding_to_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_nodding_to_Luna_S4E19.png Rarity_forgiving_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Rarity_requests_an_encore_of_Sweetie's_play_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_blushing_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-the_costumes_were_the_best_part-_S4E19.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_hugging_S4E19.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Sweetie_Belle's_nightmare_S4E19.png Facebook_promo_For_Whom_the_Sweetie_Belle_Toils.jpg Cute_Mark_Crusaders_on_stage_S4E19.jpg Sweetie_Belle_sees_Princess_Luna_(Hub_promotional)_S4E19.png en:For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils/Gallery es:For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона